Konoha's new shinobi
by RaCiNg FaNaTiC
Summary: An avid teenage fan of the 'Naruto' series is mysteriously transported to the world of Naruto and enjoys his new 'life'as a shinobi.However with Akasuki and Orochimaru threatening Konoha, can he protect Konoha? Rated T HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kira Yamato(GS/GSD)

Note: This my first fanfic so be nice.

Plot: It is based just before Naruto Shippudden

Prologue

Kira Yamato was just your average teenager where one of his interests being the anime 'Naruto'. Kira wished to become a Konoha ninja and his wish came true as he is mysteriously transported the 'Naruto' world. As he enjoys his life as a ninja, peace at Konoha is being threaten by the likes of Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Can he protect Konoha and life he ultimately seek for? 

Profile

Name Kira Yamato

Age 16

Birthday 18 May

Blood TypeA

Height 1.65m

Weight 65kg

Appearance Brown hair, violet eyes(GS/GSD)

Signature Jutsu/Kekkei genkai

None..for now


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kira Yamato (Gundam Seed)

Note: This my first fanfic so be nice.

People who have watch _Naruto Shippudden_ episode 3 should know this.

!!Warning!! Kira may be a bit OOC

_**Thoughts are highlighted in bold and italics  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

As Naruto prepare for his signature move Rasengan, Sakura pinpointed Kakashi's location.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei's behind that tree!"

"Damn"

"All right, got it!"

"Rasengan!"

"Mom! Why did you switch off the TV?"

"Kira, you have watched this show for the fifth time!

"Fine, I will not watch it then"

Kira turns to his computer and began surfing the Net, looking for _Naruto_-related news.

(Two hours later…)

"_**Yawn. I feel drowsy…"**_

"…_**I wished I'm in Konoha right now."**_

Kira slumped on the computer table and began snoring, not knowing that he being transported into the world of _Naruto_…

(In the Forest of Death, Konoha)

"Yawn, err…where am I now?"

"Hey, who are you?"

When Kira turned around to see who's talking to him, a silver-haired figure emerged from the nearby trees to a clearing.

"**_This can't be…if that's Kakashi Hatake then I'm really in Konoha right now!!"_** Kira thought.

Kira then replied "Um… it's a long story and you wouldn't believe it even if I told you."

"Well then, try me since I've been given a few days off so I can listen to your story anyway."

"Ok, it's like this…"

(1 hr later…)

"I see, so you're saying that you are mysteriously transported from another world."

"That's right."

"**_By the looks of it, it appears that he comes from another world. However, the way he speaks to me suggests that he knows me very well as if I'm his friend. Furthermore, he seems to know a lot about Konoha. But one thing is for certain, I need to tell Hokage-sama about it."_**

"Ok… I will bring you to Hokage-sama to deal with you."

(Hokage Tower, 10 mins later…)

"There's so much work to do…can't I take a small break, Shizune?"

"NO!"

"Please, I'm really need it!"

"NO means NO!"

While Tsunade and Shizune were still quarrelling about a break, someone knocked the door.

"Enter."

Kakashi opened the door and entered the room.

"Kakashi, it's a long time since you entered the room by the door and I thought I've given you a few days of rest?"

"Gez, that's true. Anyway Hokage-sama, there's someone that caught my attention and require your decision."

From the shadows of Kakashi emerged Kira.

"This is Kira Yamato. He claims that he came from another world so I'm wondering how are going to deal with him; let him stay or leave this place."

Kakashi however gave Tsunade a serious look which Tsunade understood immediately.

"I think I shall let you stay. However as a precaution, you will be in a hospital for routine check-up."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Shizune, bring Kira to the hospital."

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

As both Shizune and Kira left the room, an uneasy silence entered the room before Tsunade broke the silence.

"Kakashi, what's wrong with this stranger that warrant ANBU escort?"

As Kakashi drew a written note from his pocket and replied, "This is the one that warrants such attention."

After passing the note to Tsunade, Kakashi resumed his conversation.

"After telling me his story, I asked him whether he's telling the truth. Then he asked for a piece of paper and after receiving the paper, he began writing something on it.

Then he said that this will prove that he's telling the truth."

* * *

**Flashback**

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?"

"To show that I telling the truth, I would need a blank piece of paper." Kira began writing on the piece of paper.

After finishing writing the note, Kira presented the note to Kakashi and said "Open this and you will know that I telling the truth."

* * *

"Along the way to Hokage Tower, I managed to peek at the note and I got a shock of my life."

"What can a teenager's doodle be so shocking?"

Tsunade opened the note and her face soon turned from a skeptical look to a serious look.

* * *

What's the content of the note that led to change of mood? Find out when the next chapter! 

Pls R+R!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kira Yamato (Gundam Seed)

Note: This my first fanfic so be nice.

!!Warning!! Kira may be a bit OOC

_**Thoughts are highlighted in bold and italics**_

* * *

Chapter 2

(Hokage Tower)

"So, what do you think after reading the note?" Kakashi asked.

"If this is really true, then a major problem is on the cards. The seriousness of this threat that would immediately requires serious consultation by the village elders."

Tsunade paused a while before continuing the conversation.

"For the time being, we shall keep this under wraps and no one should know anything about it. Do you understand Kakashi?"

"That's fine with me."

(2 days later, Hokage Tower)

"Hokage sama, Kakashi and Shizune here, may we come in?"

"Come in."

"I believed you have the ANBU report, Kakashi?

Yeah, I read the report and overall nothing unusual happened…"

"…However ANBU noted one incident at the hospital."

Kakashi passed the report to Tsunade before continuing.

"ANBU mentioned that the incident happened when an old lady in Kira's ward had tripped on something and almost fell."

"Kira **quickly** rushed to the lady's aid and prevented the fall."

"But what's strange about this kind act?" asked Shizune.

"Shizune, the lady was at the opposite end of the ward when Kira were and for him to reach her under 5 secs is unbelievable!"

"What! The ward is about 10m long and even a shinobi to react and move at such a speed is just…

"Shizune! Can you pass me the medical report now instead of 'admiring' the feat?

"Sorry Hokage-sama, here you go."

"Hmm, he's medically alright…"

Tsunade thought she saw it wrongly and rubbed her eyes before taking a good look at the second part of the report.

"…That's explains everything then."

"Err, Hokage-sama? What's explains what? asked Shizune who looked puzzled.

"At first I thought that the data reported was a mistake but I took another good look at it and realized that what ANBU noted came as no surprise to me."

"So what's about the data of Kira Yamato?"

"He has some unusual high levels of elements not found in an average person and this resulted in heightened senses and quick reflexes. Furthermore, cells exhibits accelerated healing and virtual immunity to diseases."

"This means that Kira Yamato is probably a product of genetic modification."

"Such physical abilities would mean that he's somewhere in between genin and chunin level and with strict training, he will become jounin and I do believe he's a genius."

"So you are telling me to keep him?"

"It's better for the village as he holds a lot of Konoha secrets and such a talented person doesn't come by that often."

"Futhermore, you could do some research on him to find out his genetic modification and using these data for good use."

"That's true but how do you know he's willing to become a Konoha's shinobi?"

"He would't tell us what's going to happen to our allies?"

"Ok, but I think I need to see him personally."

(2 hours later, Konoha Hospital)

Kira was lying on the bed thinking what's going on with his body.

_**"How come I was able to move so fast...during PE (Physical Education) I was average…this is really puzzling."**_

"I believed you are cleared to stay in Konoha, I presume?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I have been given a clean bill of health."

"I have heard of something extraordinary a few days ago from you?"

"Err…for that matter, I don't even know what going on."

"From the medical report, it seems that you are genetically modified."

"What! I'm artificially created through gene manipulation!"

"Impossible! Hokage-sama, you are cracking a joke right?"

"No but before I say anything please calm down."

After taking a few long breaths, Kira calmed down before Tsunade continued.

"Due to your special condition, you learn, move and heal faster. Furthermore you have immunity from almost all diseases. Therefore in best interests for you and Konoha, we present a chance for you to become Konoha shinobi so that we can learn how your body works and hopefully lead to the answer why you are here. Furthermore, you want to be a Konoha shinobi right?"

"Yes!"

"Then you will undergo two weeks of special training in order to pass a private genin test before joining a team to prepare the chunin exams."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Ok, you will report to the Hokage Tower 7am to await instructions. But for now I am getting serious. I want to know the details of the future event going to happen."

* * *

**Flashback**

"What can a teenager's doodle be so shocking?"

Tsunade opened the note and her face soon turned from a skeptical look to a serious look.

Note reads: Fact- Uzumaki Naruto is the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune

Future event- Gaara the Kazekage, kidnapped by Akatsuki

* * *

"Firstly the Akatsuki members involved are Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara from Iwagakure. Sasori specialize in puppets especially human puppets which includes Third Kazekage. To defeat him, need someone with war experience and packs a punch; preferably Sakura Haruno and the retired Chiyo baa-san. Deidara specialize in exploding clay which can be controlled from a distance. Probably someone with long range attacks like Kakashi Hatake. And also, Akatsuki has a spy in Sunagakure called Yura who serves the Sunagakure's head security officer."

"Hmm that's quite detailed but when will they attack?"

"They will attack on the day when Naruto comes back to Konoha."

"Which means it will happen in 4 days time.

"Yes."

"Ok then, have a nice rest and report to me tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow Hokage-sama.

* * *

Will Naruto join the team heading toward Sunagakure? Will Gaara be able to defeat Akatsuki with Konoha reinforcements? Which team will Kira join? Find out when the next chapter!

Sorry for the long wait. I got caught up with my school work as the school term started.

Personally, I feel that this chapter didn't turn out the way I expected it. So please R+R and I can further improve upon it.


End file.
